


Parenting

by Lokiisson



Category: Marvel
Genre: Adoption, Gay, Gen, Transgender people, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiisson/pseuds/Lokiisson
Summary: Tony and Stephen husbands?Hell yeah, and because they're in the incapacity to have a child by themselves why not adopt one?Beware cishets, this is MOGAI as fuck.





	1. What about a child?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!
> 
> Yeah sorry I didn't wrote the rest of the other fanfics but I had my exams, then I started to word and then I had other ideas of fanfics. So the chapter 6 of Avengers Rebuilt isn't finished yet but I'll try to do it for the next week.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this new fanfic!!
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated as always.

It's been now three years that Tony and Stephen was married. They were one on the other, on the couch, watching some stupid show on TV.  
Suddenly Tony moved and faced his husband.

“I really need to tell you something, sweetheart.”  
“Actually, me too.” said the husband.  
“Oh! Well, let's say it together !”  
“I wish we had a child.” he said.  
“I dreamed we had a child!” said the other man.

The two men looked at each others, kinda shocked by what they said.

“Wait, is that possible that with your wish, I dreamed about that ?” asked Stephen.  
“I...think that possible, yeah. I don't know how, but yeah. But you are the sorcerer here” replied Tony. “But you agree with that idea or…?”  
“Ac...actually, I...think that a pretty great idea.” Stephen paused. “A little boy...”  
“Or girl...” added Tony.  
“Or girl, yeah, or something else…” pushed Stephen.  
“True. But maybe they don't know and if they do, they won't say it.” explained Tony.  
“Let's hope it's a non-cis kid. I mean, they will be better with us than with any stupid cishet family.” said Stephen.  
“I hope too, but it's better to go there and see by ourselves.” replied Tony.  
“And find a way to explain to the kid what my job is and what they have the right to say about it.” replied Stephen.  
“Oh c'mon! It will be fun !” cheered him Tony.

Stephen sighed, looked at his husband with love and drew him in his arm, kissing his sweet lips.

“Do you even know how to do that?” he asked, in Tony's mouth.  
“Do what?”  
“Parenting. Paying attention to the kid. Learning them what to do and what not to.” explained Stephen.  
“Of course I know! Who do you think am I? An ignorant ?” railed Tony.  
“Well...I had a sister. So I know that something I’m not. But you…” replied his husband with a smirk.  
“Come. On. I will do an amazing job as a father.” Tony replied with an even bigger smirk, “Because, you'll teach me.”

They looked at each other in the eyes, those of Stephen grey-blue and full of love, those of Tony brown with a bit of childish spirit on his huge love for his husband.

“We'll go tomorrow then” whispered Stephen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy
> 
> I'm sorry for the delay (I don't think I'm the kind of person who can follow schedule).  
> But remember that I don't forget my fanfics and I'm still writing them.
> 
> Enjoy

The tomorrow morning they both came to the near orphanage, where Tony give money sometimes - well basically he gives money to every orphanages of the city.

“Do you think they would be ok that a gay couple come to ask for an adoption ?” asked Stephen.  
“Come. On. Stephen. We're in 2018 and I'm Tony Stark. And everybody already know that we are together, and married.” answered Tony, removing his hand from the steering wheel to take his husband’s one.

They smiled at each other, kindly for Tony, a bit more shy for Stephen.

“So, what's the procedure, Tony ? What do we do to find THE child?”  
“Well I know that we first need to submit an application, after we got to complete the homestudy process, attend the agency-sponsored training, then work with a caseworker to find the appropriate child and after all of that we will visit the child.” Said Tony.

As the the man talked his husband had a more and more shocked face. There was too much things and he never thought it could be that difficult.

“There's a lot to go through but it's for the best because everything will be alright sweetheart.” finished Tony, “and you don't have time to worry anymore because we arrived.”

Effectively, they were in front of the agency. They entered in the huge hall, completely white except some wall painting, trying with great difficulties to cheer up the place.

“It looks… kinda sad here.” Said Stephen  
“Well, it's an orphanage you know, they're doing what they can with what they have.” explained Tony, “even if I give them money they prefer to use it for food or more concerning matters to help the children, not the look of a place like that.”

A woman, middle aged and fuzzy-haired, came towards them with light in her eyes.

“Oh my...is that...is that Tony Stark?” 

She rode and stopped in front of the man in question, tears in her eyes.

“Why are you here? In our humble orphanage ?” She started, “and with...your husband.”

She turned in order to face Stephen.

“Mister Strange, I'm really happy and humbled of your presence. If I remember well you saved one of our children, the little Petra. Oh, she really likes you, and mister Stark too, but you the most.”

She stopped for a second, catching her breath back.

“Oh, maybe you want to see her. She's probably doing crazy science test she saw last time in field trip. She always doing that kind of thing, and it always end up more or less badly.”

She invited the couple to follow her through the great hall, reaching a corridor leading to a lot of doors. She opened one, which was one the most interesting the couple ever saw.  
The room wasn't at all like the hall they just left. There were a line of computers against the left wall, a huge board was on the right wall, and in the middle were standing a lot of desks.   
On one of the desks were standing all sort of objects, used as science instruments.  
But there were no sign of the little waited boy.


	3. Itsy Bitsy Spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,  
> I'm trying to be a bit more scheduled, so let's say i'll post AT LEAST a chapter (of any fanfiction) per month.  
> I hope you'll like this one even if it's a bit short. x)

“PEEKABOO!” yelled a little voice above the trio. 

A young boy came down upside down in front of the group.

“PETER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING AGAIN!” cried out the (nurse?) “And how did you get there?”  
“I think it's thanks to that” said Tony, pointing at what the kid was (tenu au plafond ?) “Is that...web? Or something looking the same way.” he continued, reaching the table.  
“Woaaaah! Mr Stark! So please to meet you! You're really a genius! That explains how you know that's web!” screamed the kid.

The kid's happiness was quickly stopped by the scream of the housemother.

“And you will explain why are you doing such a thing and…” The woman was stopped in her reproval “why are you walking on the wall? How are you walking on the wall?”

The group looked at the kid, who had the biggest smile they've ever seen. He finally jumped on the floor, moved towards the messy desk and started to clean the all. Tony came to the kids and moved a chair to sit on it.

“So, the web here, you did it yourself ?” he asked, playing with a glass full of the white gluey substance.  
“Oh yes mister Stark, when we was in field trip at Oscorp I saw some spiders and I thought it could be funny to recreate it.” answered the kid with a big smile.  
“And that's how you stick on the wall too?”  
The kid stopped for a second, look at the floor on his right, “Yes!”. He looked back at Tony, “it's really weird and complicated to do it but yes”.

Peter was now done to clean the desk so Tony took the big box where everything was stored in and moved to the nurse and his husband, the kid at his side.  
When they arrived at Stephen’s level, Tony approached his lips near his ear.

He murmured “I love this kid SO MUCH, but I think he's hiding something from us, about the way he stood on this wall.”  
“Well, we'll see that later, for now, we just follow the nurse.” replied Stephen.


	4. Let's know each others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOOO (omg I'm doing a summary)
> 
> Let's have some transphobic gal
> 
> (and I clearly want to punch her)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated x)
> 
> Love on you <3

The nurse sighed, “now, Peter, go to your room and put this box somewhere no other kid can touch it, OK?”

The little kid looked at the floor and nodded. He apologized for the trouble and reached to Tony to take the box.

“Why won't we help him to hide the box, and in the same time we can look around and you can explain us everything.” proposed Tony. 

The nurse looked a bit shocked, but we can't say no to a Tony Stark with a beginning of puppy eyes. She nodded and showed the way to the corridor.  
She moved then near the man and touched his arm.

“But, mister Stark, you got to know… This kid isn't normal.” She whispered.  
The man frowned and look at the lady, “what do you mean by that ?” He turned then to his husband, “do you see something wrong with this kid?”

Stephen stared at the kid, his eyes changed of colour and after a little moment he turned back to Tony.

“No, I don't see anything on a magical or spiritual level.” He said.  
“Oh yes there is mister,” said the nurse “there is. This kid is actually a girl but think she's a boy, we gender her in a other way when talking to her because if we don't she get mad and try to hurt herself. That's why we let her do that kind of thing, no one will ever adopt her.”

The couple couldn't believe their ears, the little boy, hopping and singing in front of them, will never be adopted because he was transgender. They looked at each other and both knew exactly what to do.

“We will” they both said in the same time.

The nurse looked at them, with a frightened look.

“You're sure? A kid like that? I don't think that someone of your range can be seen with such a problematic kid.” she said, “well, if you try to cure her I think it will be good for your image.”  
“Yes, we will help the kiddo with that, don't worry ma’am.” affirmed Stephen “I'm a doctor after all.”

The nurse looked a bit better and finished to show them the rest of the orphanage. Then she started all the secretary procedure for the adoption.


	5. Let's take you home kid

After a few weeks (and a few papers), it finally was time for the family to be officially on. And to do so, the couple decided to do play the big thing.

“Ok, so, we show first the tower, then the mansion?” asked Tony.  
“No, we show the mansion first, then the door to the tower, and finally the inside of the tower and all your laboratories” answered Stephen.  
“But it won’t be a bit disturbing for him to see the mansion first?”  
“That's the point honey, he's first disturbed but then he find back a more familiar place.” Explained the sorcerer.

Tony smiled and finished his cup of coffee, his husband was as clever as he was hot.  
He then moved to the garage to see which car will they take, not a too expensive one nor a too old one, one that will please the kid. He finally stopped in front of the Citroen ds cabriolet. 

“Good choice, my love, but now we must go or we'll be late.” Said Stephen, passing behind Tony, taking his hand in the movement.

They hopped into the car like kids and started it, in order to pick up the little boy.  
Clearly, they weren’t late at all, even a bit in advance.

“So much for “we must go or we’ll be late” uh?” complained Tony “We’re in advance.”  
“Well, it’s better than being late” answered Stephen with a smile. He jumped out of the car and stopped in front of the door, looking at Tony. “We should go, don’t you think?”  
“I’m coming, please, you’re so stressful.” answered Tony.

They both knocked on the door and one of the nurses opened. 

“Oh my, Mr Stark and Dr Strange, please come in, the director is waiting for you.”  
They stepped in, following the nurse to the office of the director. It was at the end of a long corridor and was clearly made to impress everybody. When they get in the kid already was here, sitting on a chair way too big for him, looking at the floor. 

“Hello Mr Stark, Dr Strange. Like we’ve saw several weeks ago, we’re here to sign all the adoption’s papers.”  
Tony nodded “Yes, absolutely.” 

They talked quickly about all the inquiries of the adoption, the director seemed to be relieved that Peter was leaving the orphanage. When everything was done, the couple took the kid and left the huge building.

“Thanks the Vishantis we’re finally out of here” sighed Stephen.  
“Who are the Vishantis?” asked Peter.

It actually was the longest sentence he said in all the time they were in the director’s office, which was surely kind of exceptional considering the kid.

“I’ll… explain that to you another time, ok?”  
“Ok.”  
“Now, you can get in the car and we’ll do a little tour of where you’ll live, alright?” said Tony with a big smile, putting Peter’s stuffs in the trunk.

The look on the child face left an even bigger on the scientist. He managed to choose the right car, a good start in his future fatherhood life. They all get in and get to the mansion in Greenwich village.  
The building maybe left a bigger impression on the kid than the car, but when heavy wooden doors open automatically and a ghost dog his sitting just behind and welcomes you, it sure does that to anybody.


End file.
